'Crush cibernetico'
by m-kitten07
Summary: Naruto siempre ha sido un chico extrovertido, con muchos amigos, pero con mala suerte en el amor. ¿Qué pasará cuando por curiosidad este revise el celular de su prima y encuentre una aplicación para ligar? ¿Conocerá al amor de su vida o le volverán a romper el corazón?


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha demas personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto y la historia es de mi autoria._**

**_Advertencia_****_: De momento ninguna._**

**_Capitulo 1_**

Naruto miraba su teléfono como si quisiera quemarlo con la mirada, no entendía que hacia aun viendo ese contacto en su whatsapp y porque deseaba inconcientemente que los pájaros azules no significará lo que el ya sabia, leyeron su mensaje y lo ignoraron.

En ese momento el rubio se pregunto porque dolía, porque alguien a quien a penas conoció por una estúpida aplicación para ligar le afectaba tanto. Gaara, asi se hacia llamar, aunque pensándolo seriamente no sabia si era su verdadero nombre.

Naruto suspiro frustrado y en cierta forma decepcionado. Sintió una conexión entre ellos, de verdad creyó que lo de ellos podía llegar a ser algo más que solo pasar el rato coqueteandose mutuamente, pero que equivocado estaba.

Todo comenzó por culpa de su prima Karin, esta había dejado su teléfono en el recibidor cuando este sonó y Naruto quién iba entrando a su casa tuvo la brillante idea de contestar lo que pensó era una llamada, pero resultó ser el aviso de un nuevo mensaje de una aplicación que no había visto antes.

Naruto y su naturaleza curiosa lo hizo abrir la aplicación notando una considerable cantidad de mensajes en el icono de un sobre en la parte inferior, los que descubrió eran de varios chicos con los que al parecer su prima chateaba al mismo tiempo, esa debió haber sido su primera señal de alarma, en cambio la ignoro y limito a ver las fotos de perfil de estos, todos eran guapos y de distintos países del mundo, se pregunto como es que hacia su prima para no confundirse entre tantas conversaciones y pensó que pensaría su esposo al integrarse, aunque pensándolo bien seguro ya lo sabría. Nunca entendería su relación.

Poco tiempo después dejo el teléfono de su prima en el mismo lugar no sin antes anotar el nombre de la aplicacion. ¡Oh si! Naruto sonrió de manera zorruna imaginando la cantidad de amigos que podría hacer, pero el rubio nunca imagino que esa aplicación seria la causante de su deteriorado estado emocional y que éste empeorará a causa de esta.

Los primeros chicos con los que estuvo conversando no le parecieron la gran cosa, solo tenia platicas banales sobre el clima y el como les gustaría tener un invierno nevado, claro como a ellos nunca se le han congelado los huevos por el clima digno de Frozen por salir a altas horas de la noche del trabajo, a estos los descarto sin remordimiento y simplemente le dio ignorar a su conversación.

Cuando Naruto pensó que no había valido la pena descargar esa aplicación el perfil de un chico pelirrojo con hermosos ojos aguamarina le llamarían como el agua a un sediento y decidió contestar su hola, empezaron hablando de ellos , su trabajo , pasatiempos y de donde era cada quien, Gaara era de nacionalidad arabe, Naruto no se molesto en aprenderse el nombre porque sabia que igual lo olvidaría. Todo iban bien, empezaron a mandarse fotos de ellos para conocerse, Naruto ya tenia al menos 50 fotos de Gaara en distintas poses y Gaara una cantidad más pequeña de Naruto, este aun desconfiaba de la relación que estaban empezando a crear, no podía evitarlo, ya le habían hecho mucho daño en el pasado. Hasta que intercambiaron números y sustituyeron esa aplicación por whatsapp y desde ese momento empezaron los problemas.

Todo empezó de manera que Naruto no lo notara, o tal vez el es tan idiota que no se dio cuenta, entre las tantas fotos que se mandaban al día entre las que Gaara le mando iba una de su miembro, Naruto se quedo de piedra al momento de verla, no entendía porque la mando cuando estaban en medio de una platica, Gaara se disculpo diciendo que la mando por error, Naruto lo dejo pasar. Luego de eso vinieron los comentarios sobre el sexo y las peticiones de fotos de el desnudo y las constantes vídeos llamadas que le hacia cada 10 minutos, pero que Naruto no podía contestar porque estaba trabajando o en casa de su prima platicando con esta y su esposo, pero al parecer eso a Gaara empezó a molestarle, sin tomar en cuenta las explicaciones de Naruto, simplemente decidió que el rubio mentía.

La personalidad hiperactiva del rubio empezó a decaer y todo el tiempo se la pasaba pendiente del teléfono, muchas veces se preguntaba porque se había hecho tan dependiente de Gaara en tan poco tiempo, no pasaron ni un mes chateando para sentirse de esa manera.

Unos días luego de eso Gaara le llamo y estaba vez Naruto estaba feliz de poder contestar su llamada sin problema porque estaba solo en su habitación, el vivía con su padrino y este rara veces se mantenía en casa por lo que se la pasaba de viaje, era como vivir solo.

Todo iba bien hasta que Gaara see quitó la camisa y empezó a acariciarse, en ese momento Naruto pensó seriamente en colgar la video llamada y mas cuando se dio cuenta que este acariciaba su meimbro, sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas que parecían tomates, el rubio no sabia que hacer, no entendía porque Gaara pensó que era buena idea masturbarse en ese momento cuando ni siquiera aclararon el tipo de relación que tenian, se trataban como pareja pero nunca se proclamaron como tal. Esta era de las pocas veces que el rubio se preguntaba si era demasiado ingenuo. En el momento en que Naruto empezó a escuchar los gemidos del pelirrojo escucho el fuerte sonido de su puerta al impactar contra la pared dejando a la vista a su padrino, a quien no había visto en meses, el rubio aun en shock por ser agarrado infraganti corto la llamada y le mando un mensaje a Gaara explicándole el porque de dejarlo asi.

Naruto suspiró frustrado dispuesto a enfrentar a su padrino y pensando seriamente en hablar con Gaara.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Hola!! Estoy de regreso con este minific, aun no decido cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero posiblemente no pasen de los 6. Este fic lo publique desde el año pasado en mi blog, pero hasta hoy me animé a publicarlo aquí . Aun no decido si Naruto tendrá otras parejas antes de llegar a Sasuke, pero por si las dudas es un SNS._****_Espero les guste y trataré de actualizar pronto. Lo más seguro es que los próximos capítulos sean cortos como este._**


End file.
